Kaa-san
by FloweRara
Summary: "Ibumu adalah satu-satunya kelemahan ayahmu," komentar Boruto. Inojin paham soal itu. Ayah yang diidolakannya memang sangat mencintai Ibu. Hal yang tanpa sadar terdoktrin sedemikian dalam di benak Inojin, bahkan hingga ia dewasa. / InojinIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #11


**...**

 **KAA-SAN**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
"Ibumu adalah satu-satunya kelemahan ayahmu," komentar Boruto. Inojin tahu soal ini. Ayah yang diidolakannya memang sangat mencintai Ibu. Hal ini tanpa sadar terdoktrin pula sedemikian dalam pada benak Inojin, bahkan hingga ia dewasa.

 **genre:  
** family & hurt/comfort (?)

 **warning:  
incest! **_canon-setting_ **.** **simple plot.** _rush._ **OOC**. di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#11 [Inojin Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, Sai]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jaga ibumu, Inojin._

Usianya baru enam tahun kala itu.

Ayahnya adalah _shinobi_ dengan keahlian _ninjutsu_ unik yang sering mendapat misi pengintaian keluar desa. Inojin ingat, Ayah selalu berpesan padanya setiap kali akan bepergian menjalankan misi.

"Jaga ibumu, Inojin."

Dan Inojin selalu mengangguk patuh.

Akan tetapi, kala itu ia disibukkan dengan berbagai macam latihan dan tugas sebagai murid akademi tahun pertama yang benar-benar menyita waktunya. Ia sedang bersama sekelompok teman-teman latihan _taijutsu_ -nya di dekat hutan Konoha saat kabar itu datang.

"Inojin Yamanaka! Ibumu di rumah sakit sekarang!"

Ia terperanjat.

Bukankah Ibu adalah _kunoichi_ medis? Mengapa bisa di rumah sakit? Mungkinkah Ibu sakit parah?

Melupakan segala hal tentang tugas dan latihan, ia segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana, dokter jaga yang sudah selesai memeriksa Ibu menepuk bahunya dan berkata.

"Gejala tipes. Sepertinya Nyonya Yamanaka kelelahan."

Mata biru Inojin beralih ke atas tempat tidur, menatap ibunya yang masih berbaring. Inojin tidak bisa melihat iris yang serupa dengan miliknya karena mata itu masih terpejam.

"Tadi aku menemukan ibumu terbaring pingsan di ruang makan," sambung Bibi Tamaki.

Kali ini Inojin terkejut. Ia segera membungkuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih. Andai saja Bibi Tamaki tidak datang berkunjung, mungkin Ibu tidak segera tertolong karena ia baru akan pulang latihan di malam hari.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja dulu, Inojin- _kun_. Istirahatlah di rumah. Tak perlu khawatir soal ibumu. Ada banyak perawat yang berjaga di sini, dan ada aku juga." Kali ini giliran Bibi Sakura yang berkata padanya.

Inojin bimbang. Sebenarnya bocah enam tahun itu memang cukup letih setelah menguras tenaga untuk memantapkan _taijutsu_ -nya. Beristirahat di rumah dan di kamarnya sendiri jelas terdengar lebih menyenangkan.

Akan tetapi, saat ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah ibunya, Inojin bisa mengingat ulang kejadian-kejadian tadi pagi dan kemarin-kemarin. Ibu memang selalu menyibukkan diri setiap kali Ayah pergi misi. Entah mengerjakan banyak laporan dari Divisi Intelijensi, atau mengerjakan pesanan bunga sendirian, dan berbagai kesibukan lainnya. Meski begitu, Ibu tak pernah luput memerhatikannya.

Inojin menatap sekali lagi wajah pucat sang Ibu.

Detik itu, ia mengerti pesan ayahnya dan berjanji dalam hati akan selalu menjaga Ibu kapan pun dan di mana pun.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Sakura. Aku tidur di sini saja menemani Ibu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan buat ibumu marah._

Inojin berusia tujuh tahun kala itu.

Ia sudah sangat mengerti jika Ibu tidak suka dibantah. Inojin sendiri memang bukan tipe yang senang membantah. Tapi suatu waktu, ia pernah termakan ajakan Chouchou dan Shikadai untuk membolos latihan.

 _Yah, sekali-sekali mungkin tidak apa-apa_ , pikirnya.

"Hidup jangan terlalu dibuat serius."

Yang barusan ini adalah komentar Boruto.

Inojin mencoba setuju. Ia pikir, tak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Toh, hanya satu kali. Dan ia pun meninggalkan latihan untuk bersenang-senang seharian.

Akibatnya? Bisa ditebak, ibunya benar-benar mengamuk.

Inojin menduga dirinya akan habis dipanggang saat baru memunculkan diri di pintu rumah setelah lewat senja. Tapi ternyata, tidak tepat seperti itu.

Ibu hanya menatapnya galak, lalu marah-marah dan mengomelinya dengan suara keras selama satu jam. Kemudian diakhiri dengan ucapan "tidak ada makan malam untuk hari ini" dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri diiringi suara pintu yang dibanting keras.

Inojin merasa lega. Ia menganggap itu bukanlah hukuman yang berat dan mengerikan meski ia kelaparan setengah mati setelah seharian bermain-main dan menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia salah. Ayahnya justru terlihat khawatir dan cepat-cepat menyusul Ibu ke dalam kamar.

Inojin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya di dalam sana. Tapi setengah jam berikutnya, Ayah keluar dari sana dengan wajah muram. Pria itu mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menumpu dahinya dengan tangan seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Inojin tak bisa tidak penasaran. Ia pun memberanikan diri mendekat. Terhadap ayahnya, ia memang lebih leluasa bicara.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Ayah menurunkan tangannya dan menatapnya sejenak. Inojin menjadi semakin berdebar-debar karena menyangka hukumannya masih akan bertambah. Ya, pasti begitu. Ibu tentu masih akan memberinya hukuman tambahan yang lebih mengerikan.

Namun yang dikatakan Ayah justru di luar dugaan.

"Ibumu sudah menunggu kalian hingga melupakan makan siangnya."

Inojin terpaku seketika di tempat. Semacam ada batu karang raksasa yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya. Ia tahu, Ayah tidak mengatakan ini untuk menghakiminya. Tapi ia langsung merasa bersalah. Kepalanya segera tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau juga tentu tahu, tadi pagi Ibu tidak sempat sarapan. Dan sekarang Ibu tidak mau makan malam karena kau dihukum tidak makan malam."

Inojin makin tertunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah menyangka yang tidak-tidak tentang Ibu. Lebih dari itu, ia juga sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah berbuat nakal, padahal Ibu begitu memikirkannya.

Ini mungkin bukan masalah besar, tapi seperti ada yang terasa sakit di dadanya.

"Jangan buat Ibu marah." Ayah menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tidak mau Ibu sakit, kan?"

Detik itu juga Inojin berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah membuat Ibu marah lagi.

"Y-ya, Ayah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Patuhi perkataan Ibu._

Usianya sepuluh tahun saat itu.

Ia merasa sudah besar dan mampu memutuskan sendiri apa yang menjadi keinginan dan cita-citanya. Mulai dari persoalan kecil, hingga persoalan-persoalan besar yang lebih krusial.

Terkadang, ada saja hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan pendapat Ibu.

Contoh kecilnya, saat Ibu mengajak―atau lebih tepatnya menyeret—dirinya dan Ayah untuk pergi menikmati festival kembang api. Inojin tentu merasa canggung, ia sudah sebesar ini namun masih bepergian bersama orang tua. Apa kata orang nanti?

Tapi Ibu menyeretnya paksa.

Sebenarnya Inojin tidak ingin membuat Ibu marah. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau pergi bersama-sama bertiga seperti anak balita ke festival, bahkan memakai _yukata_ yang seragam pula.

Ini konyol bagi Inojin. Dan ia masih saja berdiri tegak di tempat, alih-alih beranjak ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Di saat seperti itu, lagi-lagi Ayah menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Patuhi perkataan Ibu."

Inojin sudah akan membantah―

"Jangan buat Ibu marah."

—dan ia kembali terbungkam meski masih belum bisa terima.

Ayah berkata lagi, "Tidak ada salahnya mematuhi Ibu, 'kan?"

Sampai di sini, Inojin mulai kesal. Mengapa Ayah begitu mudahnya menuruti dan mengiyakan perkataan Ibu? Inojin sudah sering menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, Ayah selalu mengalah dalam setiap perdebatannya dengan Ibu.

Inojin jadi teringat perkataan Boruto. Teman berisiknya itu pernah berkomentar, "Ibumu adalah satu-satunya kelemahan ayahmu."

Apa mungkin karena itu?

Mengkinkah itu menjadi alasan mengapa Ayah selalu berpesan padanya untuk menjaga dan mematuhi Ibu? Juga alasan mengapa Ayah tidak suka membuat Ibu marah?

Masih memendam kedongkolan dan rasa penasarannya dalam hati, Inojin terpaksa mengiyakan perkataan ibunya. Dan ia menemukan jawabannya beberapa hari kemudian.

"Taraaa~! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita bisa berfoto lagi bertiga~!"

Ibu mengatakan kalimat itu dengan riang sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto berukuran sedang di dalam bingkai pada Ayah dan dirinya.

Inojin mengakui, foto itu tampak bagus. Mereka terlihat kompak―dan yang paling berkesan bagi Inojin adalah wajah Ibu yang terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Saat foto itu diambil, Inojin luput memerhatikan karena masih tenggelam dalam kekesalannya.

Tapi sekarang, jika melihat Ibu tersenyum cerah seperti di foto ini ... sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa Ayah "lemah" terhadap Ibu.

Yah, memang tidak ada salahnya mematuhi Ibu. Toh, Ibu tidak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan aturan.

Karena itulah saat Ibu menyuruhnya menghadiri pertemuan keluarga besar Klan Yamanaka sementara ia sudah memiliki acara sendiri, Inojin tidak ragu lagi untuk menjawab patuh.

"Baik, Ibu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sayangi Ibumu selalu._

Kala itu, ia sudah menjadi _jounin_ di usianya yang kelima belas.

Inojin ingat, Ibu memeluknya erat sambil berseru, "Putra kebanggaan Ibu!". Inojin juga ingat, setelah itu Ayah turut memeluk mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merasa sangat senang.

Akan tetapi, menjadi _jounin_ juga berarti memiliki tanggung jawab tambahan yang lebih berat. Ia menjadi lebih sering menerima misi dan bepergian mengurusi berbagai macam hal hingga jarang pulang ke rumah. Juga jarang bertemu Ibu.

Suatu malam, Inojin tiba di rumah dan mendapati ayahnya masih berjaga di mejanya ditemani berbagai macam gulungan.

"Ibumu sudah tidur."

Ayah berkata sebelum Inojin bertanya.

Inojin terdiam dan memilih duduk di kursi seberang meja sang Ayah. Ia tahu, ini hari ulang tahun Ibu. Biasanya, ia dan Ayah akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ibu. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang tidak bertugas keluar Konoha. Tapi sejak kemarin, ia malah belum bertemu muka dengan Ibu. Dan sekarang, Ibu sudah tidur mendahuluinya.

"Ayah," desis Inojin pada akhirnya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pandai menjaga Ibu dan sering membuatnya marah."

Ayah menghentikan kesibukannya dan menatapnya sejenak. Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk lengannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau punya tanggung jawab yang besar sekarang."

"Tapi ..."

"Tenang saja. Ayah dan Ibu bangga padamu."

Inojin terdiam lagi. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. "Apakah ... Ibu marah?"

"Tidak akan. Asal kau tidak lupa menyayangi Ibu," jawab Ayah seolah-olah mewakili isi pikiran Ibu.

Tak urung, Inojin mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kalau itu sih tidak perlu Ayah suruh."

Detik itu, Inojin sudah membuat satu janji lagi yang diikrarkannya dalam hati. Bahwa ia akan lebih menyayangi Ibu dari hari ke hari.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ibumu adalah perempuan tercantik._

Inojin sudah sering mendengar kalimat ini dari ayahnya. Semenjak ia bisa mendengar dan mengingat kalimat, tak terhitung berapa kali ayahnya mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Ibumu adalah yang tercantik."

Inojin setuju. Ibu memang indah dan cantik.

Rambut pirang dan mata biru milik Ibu serupa sekali dengan miliknya. Sebagian besar wajah Inojin memang menurun dari Ibu. Dan Inojin mengagumi semua hal yang ada pada Ibu.

Namun di usianya sekarang yang menginjak tujuh belas, Inojin menjadi lebih sadar akan satu hal.

Ia telah menerima banyak misi dan bepergian ke hampir seluruh penjuru dunia _shinobi_. Ia telah bertemu banyak orang hebat dan juga para gadis-gadis.

Tapi tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Tak ada yang menurutnya cantik. Dan tak ada pula yang membuat hatinya bergetar sebagaimana yang sering dikatakan teman-teman lelakinya lain sebagai pertanda jatuh cinta.

Tidak.

Ia tidak merasakan apa pun pada siapa pun. Tidak pada rekan-rekan _kunoichi_ di sekitarnya, tidak pula dengan gadis mana pun yang pernah ditemuinya. Bahkan dengan gadis-gadis yang lebih dulu mengaku suka padanya.

Tidak pernah.

Inojin justru mengalaminya jika ia berada di rumah. Dan ia sudah tahu bahwa yang dirasakannya ini amat sangat salah.

Pelan-pelan, ia mulai menjaga jarak dengan Ibu. Ia juga benci bercermin karena akan melihat bayangan Ibu pada wajahnya. Sedapat mungkin ia berusaha meminimalisir hal yang membuatnya teringat pada Ibu.

Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa benar-benar menjauh karena telah berjanji, bahkan bersumpah untuk menjaga Ibu. Ini menjadi hal paling dilematis dalam hidupnya.

Semua karena Ibu. Perempuan tercantik, bahkan setelah umurnya menginjak akhir kepala tiga.

Bagi Inojin, Ibu selalu yang tercantik. Dan perempuan tercantik ini tengah mengajaknya bincang-bincang santai di beranda samping rumah mereka usai menyeretnya makan malam bersama.

"Kemarilah, Inojin- _kun_."

Inojin tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak. "Ya, Ibu."

"Kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol seperti ini lhoo. Sini temani Ibu."

Itu benar.

Terakhir kali mereka mengobrol berdua lebih dari tiga bulan lalu. Saat itu Ibu menanyakan soal pacar dan membuat Inojin gelisah setengah mati. Beruntung, Ayah segera datang dan ia bisa terbebas dari cecaran Ibu yang selalu penuh ingin tahu. Namun sekarang, Ayah sedang tidak di rumah. Dan fakta ini membuat Inojin menjadi lebih gelisah.

Ibu duduk di sampingnya dengan santai dan menopang dagu menghadap ke arahnya. "Lalu, lalu, bagaimana? Apa sekarang putra Ibu sudah punya pacar?"

Ini sebenarnya pertanyaan normal seorang ibu pada putra lelakinya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun. Tapi tangan pucat Inojin terasa dingin saat mendengarnya. Ia menjawab datar dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Tidak."

" _Are?_ Bukankah umurmu sudah tujuh belas?" Ibu terdengar tidak puas.

Inojin tidak lekas menjawab. Mata birunya masih memandang lurus ke arah halaman yang gelap.

"Atau ... kau sedang suka pada seseorang?" tebak ibunya. "Ah! Ayo, ayo, ceritakan pada Ibu!"

Inojin mulai gelisah. "Tidak ada, Ibu."

"Oh, ya? Masa?"

"Benar."

"Ck, baiklah, baiklah, Ibu percaya. Kalau begitu, gadis seperti apa yang menarik hatimu?"

Inojin semakin gelisah. "Aku ... tidak memikirkannya."

"Ooh."

Inojin sedikit terkejut dengan tanggapan singkat Ibu yang terdengar tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar ia menoleh ke samping dan seketika jantungnya berhenti.

Ibu masih memandanginya dengan senyum simpul—senyum yang membuat wajah Ibu jadi terlihat semakin cantik. Inojin buru-buru mengalihkan pandang kembali ke arah halaman dengan jantung berdetak keras. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara tawa ibunya yang pecah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ibu menghentikan tawanya dan mengubah sikap menjadi lebih bersahabat. Sepertinya, Ibu telah salah tafsir dan mengira Inojin gelisah karena belum menemukan tipe gadis idaman.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kau kan putra Ibu."

Inojin masih terduduk kaku di tempatnya.

"Tenang saja," hibur Ibu lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya santai. "Suatu saat nanti, pasti akan ada gadis baik yang menarik hatimu."

Seperti ada sembilu yang mengiri-iris hatinya.

"Jangan bersedih begitu, Inojin- _kun_ ~!" Ibu menyematinya dengan optimis. "Percaya saja, saat itu pasti akan datang."

Kali ini Inojin memaksakan senyumnya. Ia juga memaksa diri untuk menjawab.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Ibu."

Meski sudut hatinya menggemakan jawaban lain.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak akan._

 _Saat itu tidak akan pernah datang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari kecil, Inojin Yamanaka telah terbiasa untuk selalu setuju dengan semua kata-kata ayahnya. Sejak hari di mana ia berjanji, maka sejak saat itu pula ia sudah bertekad untuk menepati. Ia akan menjaga, mematuhi, dan menyayangi ibunya melebihi tetesan darahnya sendiri.

Ayah telah mengajarkannya untuk mengutamakan Ibu. Kebahagiaan Ibu adalah segala-galanya baginya. Hal itu telah terdoktrin sedemikian dalam pada benaknya. Hingga tak bisa tertolong lagi.

Lantas, siapa yang bisa ia salahkan di sini?

Ayahnya kah?

Atau ibunya?

 _Ia terlanjur mengikuti jejak sang Ayah terlampau dalam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA INIIIII TTATT

tbh **Inojin x Ino** is one of my favorite pair. tapi saya syedih mereka kaga ada ff-nya, padahal mereka cocok bangettt ya kaaaaan TTvTT

makasih udah bacaaa :*

maap OOC dan rush banget. saya syudah kehabisan ide dan tak sanggup mikir hiks. btw saya bingung, ini genre-nya cocok ga yah? O.O


End file.
